This invention relates to a body heating device. More particularly, the invention relates to a body heating device which utilizes heat from one's own breath to keep selected body parts warm.
Hunting, fishing, and many other outdoor activities often require a person to stand still in one position for a very long period of time. Particularly in cold weather, such lack of movement hinders circulation of blood to one's extremities, overall neck and kidney areas, and eventually causes one's overall body temperature to drop to a potentially dangerous level. The reduction of body temperature and low blood circulation may result in major discomfort if not serious medical complications such as frostbite, pneumonia, or shock. Consequently, one may be discouraged from pursuing these kinds of recreational activities and may give them up altogether.
While various references uncovered in the prior art provide devices that deliver heat to a body, no device is light in weight, easily worn, and sufficiently flexible to provide free bodily movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,918 to Panetta, for example, discloses a heat conserving or cooling suit enclosure made of plastic sheet for a patient undergoing a medical procedure. The suit enclosure may effectively maintain normal body temperature during a medical procedure. However, it is not suitable for outdoor activities because the plastic sheet enclosure suit significantly limits the mobility of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,188 to Augustine discloses an airflow cover for controlling the body temperature of a patient. The airflow cover is intended to be used during a medical treatment and faces a similar problem to that of Panetta. This invention is not suitable for outdoor use because the cover is made of a series of inflated tubes which are inflexible resulting in complete immobilization of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,064 to Cerniway discloses a wet suit that includes conduits for delivering different portions of heated fluid to various parts of the diver's body. This invention requires the user to be attached to an external source that provides heated fluid, and therefore, greatly restricts the mobility of the user.
While these units mentioned above may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.